


Genuine Passion

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, M/M, Music, Non-Explicit Sex, Pharoga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: A continuation from the end of the final phantom & daroga scene in the 1991 direct-to-disc musical by Rosen & Schierhorn.
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/The Persian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Genuine Passion

Christine should have slept in that bed, but instead, the daroga reclines upon it weekly, as he listens to progress on the "Phantom"'s Don Juan. 

At other times, the erstwhile Spirit of Music has his tricks, and his pupils. Though it irks him to admit it, Raoul and Christine were right: passion focused on one person burns too hot, souring to obsession and leaving destruction in its wake. Now, a few promising girls trust him with the sparks of art within. He feeds the flames til their souls blaze forth, and the world takes notice.

His own rekindled flame brings light to his operatic vision. When his enthusiasm flags, the thought of his audience blows the embers strong and bright once more.

***

The maestro is pacing, as he fondly interrogates his nemesis.

"What leads a man who preaches the dangers of anarchy to behave so senselessly?"

The daroga's only answer is a quizzical frown.

"You crossed a great stretch of the world to find me!"

The daroga nods, agreeing, "I consider you my responsibility."

"And then you spent countless hours keeping track of my movements!"

The daroga shrugs.

"That's not a hardship. I enjoy the opera."

"There were other opera houses, on the way... and you never turned me in, and you stayed, and you told me..." 

The voice and the gestures grow frantic, half-mad, as the Persian stares in wonder.

"I thought your soul was law and order, but mine is all brilliance and chaos and rage... and still you act like... it's precious!"

"Is that what I do? I suppose... I am knowing how it feels, when your passion is rebuked by that world." He points his swordcane upward, then sets it aside and leans back, closing his eyes.

The pacing stops. The maestro seats himself once more, strokes his fingertips over the keys... and remembers. This time, the music that echoes under Paris belongs to Mazanderan.

***

"If I'd known defeat would feel like this, I wouldn't have eluded you for so long!"

The daroga laughs.

"If this is defeat, we are sharing it, yes? But I think it is feeling like triumph."

"Like exaltation, perhaps?" 

"That too."

The spirit has to admit, some mortals are less tiresome than others, even if the exaltation is part-time.

***

It isn't ecstasy he feels when he sits on the bench, rewriting music, as the sound of footsteps draws near. As fingers wind into his hair. As Yashar lifts the mask away, and trails soft kisses across his forehead. Or when Erik turns, reaches out, buries his head against his daroga's chest, pronouncing his heartbeat pleasing to hear.

It isn't rapture when Yashar, sprawled on the bed, welcomes his "spirit" back from a lesson. When he draws each glove off slowly, and kisses each finger in turn. When Erik sighs with pleasure at the touch of beard on his neck, and the warm, solid feeling of the man in his arms.

It doesn't transport his soul to heights of bliss, and yet, he never minds. It's genuine passion, too strong and too sweet for the world outside. Too good for his melodramatic old dreams.

Lingering in afterglow, he whispers to his daroga, "I'm so glad to have you, my beloved audience."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd be writing in this fandom, but I looked for this very specific food & didn't find much so far... 
> 
> Concrit very welcome.
> 
> I'm brand new to to active internet Phandom, but the interest goes back decades.


End file.
